Bells and Stars
by BunnyStar
Summary: Its Usagi and Mamoru's wedding day and shes thinking of someone else....but will he show up? Usagi/Seiya*FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

A one shot poem about Usagi and Seiya.maybe I'll make it into a story who knows ^^; Some parts rhyme some parts don't live with it! Disclaimer: Is Usagi still hopelessly in love with her 'Mamo-chan'? Did Seiya leave? Does the dub still call ChibiUsagi, Rini? Does the dub still make Haruka and Michiru be COUSINS? If all of these are true than I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. ~*~*~  
  
Watching the stars pass me by I look upon the vast lass sky Looking for his beautiful face. A love that grew But never flew How we both knew it would If only given the time of day Now he's gone and I know why Because I didn't even try To tell him how I felt that day That awful day he went away. Tears of pain fall down my cheeks As I whisper "Aishertu my Seiya-chan." It's raining outside, the heavens are crying. Slipping my arm into my father's I know I have to do this, I take a breath. The music starts and we walk down the isle. I look to see my 'Mamo-chan.' Dressed in black Looking at me with this sick twisted smile Now my father gives me away I want to scream no, But my mouth stays shut, this is for the people For the future.. for love and happiness. But not my happiness, no it is for everyone else's. I look into those cold blue eyes, The ones that are supposed to hold such love But all I see is cruelness and evil Where did my prince charming go? Maybe he never existed Or maybe he existed in someone else Oh how I wish it had worked out For me and the idol, not this bastard I realize everyone is looking at me, "I do." I whisper but my heart screams NO! "If anyone has any objection speak now or forever hold your peace." "I OBJECT!" Everyone turns, my heart gives a jump Its him. He is soaked but he looks so handsome I run, run straight into his arms. "I knew you would come!" "Aishertu my Odango." 


	2. Goodbye

To all who read, I am sorry to be the one who had to tell you this....for I feel it is not my place. I am posting this on all stoires. You do not know me but my name is Mary, I am the oldest triplet out of my other two sisters(it goes in the order of myself, Ashley and than Lauren/Bunny). For those of you who care and for those of you who don't Lauren, you may have known her as Bunny, died today at 12 noon, she was struggling with cancer, maybe she told you.....maybe she didn't. It is the same type of cancer that killed our mother and our brother. Lauren went into a coma earlier this week after having some problems the week before. The doctors decided that if she did not start breathing on her own by Thursday our family should consider stopping her life support. Of course no one wanted to do that. So we waited. Thursday at 2 am she awoke and asked for her family. She talked to each of us individually, and than she wrote a letter, the letter was addressed to all of you. I am typing exactly what was said in the letter, it is all of her own words, bad grammer and all:  
  
Dear friends, Some of you I have talked to recently and some of you I haven't talked to in months....maybe longer. This is my fault and I am sorry. For all of you who I didn't tell I have cancer, the doctors thought that it could be cured so I had hope but now I know that I'm going to die. Sounds sad doesn't it? A fourteen year old telling everyone that she is going to die but why candy coat things ne? I know some of you may be sad when you read this, some of you may not even care, some of you may not even read this.....but thats all right. My instruction was to have this posted only if I died. Well it looks like I have...damn that sucks. Well I had my fun in life, I had my ups and downs, some dreams came true and some shattered, I cried, I laughed and I smiled so now I guess its another person's turn. For those of you still reading this thank you and as my thank you I would like to give you some advice, read it, use it, laugh at it or discard it:  
  
A question I was recently asked by my 4 year old brother, who toddled into the room and was lifted onto my bed by my father before we were left alone, really made me think. He was so serious when he asked me, he had been playing with my hair and telling me about what he wanted for Christmas when he suddenly pulled back and took my hand in-between his and looked me straight in the eyes, "Lau what are you mostes afraid of?" I was dumbfounded at first but than I answered before thinking. "I'm afraid of time, I'm afraid of not having enough I mean to understand people, how they really or for others to understand me. I'm afraid of the quick judgments people make and the mistakes that we all make and can't fix because you can't fix those type of things without time. I'm afraid of seeing snapshots instead of movies." Than my brother kissed my cheek and told me he had asked Santa to fix me so I could come home. I cried than, I cried because I knew that my brother was a wonderful person, as small as he is and I'll never be able to watch him grow up. I'll never be able to fix his cuts or help him with homework. I'll never be able to have my own children or have my own love life. And I hate God for that, I hate that he is taking this all away from me. But thats selfish............love yourself and love God(as cliche as it sounds). Live your life like I couldn't because you only get ONE and than its over, try to understand people and don't make quick judgments, we all make mistakes, but some of us will have enough time to fix them and some of us won't. Don't always be cautious just do things, live your life to the fullest. I know I wish I had. But its to late for wishes isn't it? I love you all. Sincerely and forever yours, ~Lauren-anne/Bunny~ 


End file.
